


The Prayer

by kellybellefiction



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellybellefiction/pseuds/kellybellefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Season 7, Eric takes a moment and talks to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prayer

For the first time in a long time, Eric knelt down next to his bed and bowed his head. He hadn't done this since he was human, and had been praying to his Norse Viking gods. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Godric..." he started, getting hung up on what to say next. "I have never sought your counsel as much as I do now, that you're gone. I feel like I need you now more than ever."

Eric paused for a moment, thinking hard about his next words. "I'm afraid of dying," he admitted softly. "I don't want to die. I have to stay strong for Pam, but there's nobody to stay strong for me."

Eric looked down at his chest, at the black veins snaking up to his neck.

"Fader, is Nora with you?" he asked, his voice breaking on the end. "Is she okay?"

Eric waited for an answer, but he knew he probably wouldn't get one. Even his human gods never actually answered him back.

"When you came to me in the parking lot of Fangtasia, and told me only peace comes after death, were you telling the truth? I hope you were. Even though I probably don't deserve peace."

Eric opened his eyes, listening close to make sure nobody was nearby.

"I still love Sookie. You remember her? I saw her a few days ago, and I think she still feels the same way. I can't stand the thought of her being with Compton forever, Fader," Eric said vehemently. "I need to find a cure. I thought, at first, that I was ready to go. But I'm not. I have a reason to live—for the first time since Sylvie, I care about a human more than myself."

Eric thought about everything going on in his life, and felt himself get angry. "Sarah Newlin. She has become such a problem. She's the reason I won't be able to spend the rest of my days in the arms of my Sookie. Fader I feel that she is still a part of this somehow. I have to find the reason."

He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go. I have to get Pam an outfit for tonight. We're going to a fundraiser for Ted Cruz, and we're hoping to find Newlin's parents. Hopefully it goes as planned."

Godric smiled, as he listened to his son tell him about his life. The afterlife was just as peaceful as he had told his son. He had tried to help Eric as much as he could, and he felt guilty about leaving him alone. If he could have foreseen what was happening, he would have stayed.

He always kept an eye on Eric, and he was devastated when he saw the veins appear on his son's chest. There was nothing he could do, though. He smiled, hearing his son's plans for the evening—he had a feeling that Eric would be going to that convention—and he hoped everything went smoothly.

Seeing his son rise from his position next to the bed, Godric smiled softly again, and sat down, ready to watch the evening unfold.


End file.
